rpbwfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DJ-1337-Man
=Welcome back= As you see, Catherine gave me admin rights and I made some changes. You can suggest changes too if you are still interested ... =New way= Hello, DJ-1337-Man. It is me, Mighty Erick, again, the guy of Conmyth. I am back, but I see you left. I will retool this wiki, and I will be thanked if you can give me full-administrative rights. Thanks in advance!!!! Mighty Erick' Hi DJ-1337-Man -- we are excited to have Online Text-Based RPG as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro =Spam= Hello, again. There is an article that would be spam: Blue dwarf Mighty Erick Re: Spam Thanks for the info. I've taken care of it. I noticed that it included the subject of a Yahoo group, so that would be why. Thanks again! (Y'know, I think we could be great if we worked together in some way. You seem to help me out a lot.) About this wiki Yes, I guess we can try to team up to make this wiki start. But right now I am too busy, I have no free-time until late June, so right now I can not do many things. As you know I am trying to coordinate a creative web rings of wikis, but after disastreous negociation with the other creative hub wikis, only my two wikis would compose this creative web ring... Constructed Mythology and Creative Sci-Fi. May be this wiki can be a third member if the web ring gets created... But before thinking about anything this wiki needs too start, right now it does not have actual articles, so if any visitor come he will not find any interesting thing and he will leave. It would be good if you start the first collaborative project, because right now any visitor has no place where he can add content. May be you can talk with the people of Marcana wiki, it is a not-started-yet collaborative constructed world project. If you join your wikis, Marcana would become a project of this wiki. As the article number grows, it will be more probably to get shown in a Google search, so it can direct some users here. A severe problem this wiki will face is it looks too similar to Pen-and-paperl RPG wiki. That is an already mature wiki with lots of users creating their own pen-a-paper role play games, and this overlap would be cutting the inflow of users into this wiki. May be you can very explictly explain the details of this wiki to prevent people getting confused. Indeed... to start this wiki will need a lot of time and effort. Any question just ask me, I have some experience with templates and pages handling. Mighty Erick' =Controversy over the Reformation= I have noticed quite a bit of controversy over this. I will be answering questions here. From Flamefang Ok, one question, one comment... One, If we do not have "Character Pages" how will one show "their" or "a" character's personality, stats, history etc.? Comment... Please leave the Inter Worlds war how it is. We have all put allot of work into it and it would be a shame to halt the story line now... Flamefang 03:48, 4 October 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Answer The thing about character pages is that it's unnecessary. People don't need a single character for every world, because that makes it seem like they can do anything and be everywhere. People can show what the character is like for that specific story by having a description for them on the page of the story. By the way, I'm sorry if I came off as being rude and too interjecting. I promise I won't delete the Interworlds War, though. I would, however, encourage that any current stories continue as a narrative, and not a play. I hope this answered your concern. DJ 1337 Man 19:12, 4 October 2008 (UTC) From Mighty Erick Wait... wait... wait... You can not make any changes without a discussion with the community... and without a talk with the active coordinators... This wiki got fused with my roleplaying worlds project, becuase Munro asked me... so I am a founder of this wiki too. I had to go to RPG, and to repair the overlapping problems this wiki had too... You never started any thread... nor a single page... Did you? The page count was 0... I had to build it up with my own effort, and I had to tell people to join by sending them, messages, they just did not come here! So... at this moment, the coordinators of this wiki and of Pegasus are Flamefang and me (assigned by Wikia). This wiki is not a success, Flamefang and me are the success! So please do not say "I will make this" and "this" without talking us. Sorry, I would sound somewhat rude, but... this whole "I will... because I am founder" just made me angry... I am the founder too... and thanks to Flamefang this wiki has gotten many new users [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:27, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Answers Okay, I admit that I was wrong about just posting my thoughts on the main page. That was stupid on my part. I still believe that this needs to be done. What "overlapping problems"? This wiki was originally intended to be how I have described it before - a place for making collaborative stories. It's true that I never started a page, but I did propose that the wiki be started. I at least tried. I suppose I was making too many assumptions to make this go on its own, but it's gotten started, anyway. And I believe I still have administrative rights here, too. Isn't it a bit selfish to say that you and Flamefang are the only coordinators and that you two are the success? I guess I'll have to keep in mind that people need to be talked to. I'm sorry if I'' came off as being a bit rude at first. I still stand by my original decisions, though. Thank you for your time. DJ 1337 Man 19:12, 4 October 2008 (UTC) =Communication= I think there is a problem of communication I will solve now: See: It is not the project you created started anymore. It is not your wiki anymore, remember, you wrote on the main page "I am not interested on this wiki anymore", so I had to take care of this wiki. I tried to contact you, but you just ignored my messages, the only one you ever answered was the one of the spam! Munro had to give me this wiki, because '''she was the one who told me to start my Roleplaying Worlds project in this wiki'. It was not my idea. It was hers! Because she thought it was abandoned. I would easily have started my project on a new wiki. And now you come back just to say "Hey! it is wrong, I did not wanted it to be like that"?. But, it is now the dragon roleplaying worlds project, it is not your original idea anymore. I insist, it was idea of Munro... I would have happily started my project in my own wiki, but, as you left... They can not leave an empty wiki space You can go to request a wiki to request a new wiki and to explain the situation here, and they will give you a new wiki where you can develop your original wiki project. But, if what you want is your wiki back, I will just move the content to other one of my wikis (I have other three wikis) or request a new one, and the problem will be solved. I insist, the "dragon: roleplaying adventures" project has nothing to do with your original project. Munro gave me this wiki because it was empty and you never started building pages. Summary of options: * Option 1: I move my project to another wiki so you can start your project here. It will take some time for me to prepare the pages to be exported and it will take some time to import them, so... it would take a week. * Option 2: You request a new wiki. It will be easier for everyone, as pages will not have to be reimported, and you can start from zero, as you want. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 22:22, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Reply Is there any way this wiki could, perhaps, have two ways it could feature content: story and script? DJ 1337 Man 22:28, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Flamefang's Response Yeah thats kind of what i was thinking... Not sure how it would be done, though if it is possible im thinking along the lines of Erick's "Broukilia" mini wiki within Pegasus/Conmyth. You would have a mini wiki for each... Also a response to Your answer.. if we have the description of each character on the page it could and will get over the 32 KB limit very quickly as each character would have to be copied and pasted into each new chapter. Also this doesn't allow for extra information on the character, like links to relating topics and maybe a short overview of his life. Could you really stick this: Example on a proper page? But anyway i also had no idea that i was now a "coordinator" if you guys want me to be, i will, but i certianly did not declare myself one, just to make things clear... What makes someone a coordinator anyway? Besides founding the place? Flamefang 00:44, 5 October 2008 (UTC)Flamefang My Response to Flamefang I like the way you're thinking for this mini wiki thing. And by having a description of each character, I don't mean a full biography. Only something specific to these stories, such as "S/He was born in the town of _____, and did this and that before this happened and s/he began to have something happen to him/her. Something along those lines. Then there's the problem of the multiple chapters... I'm thinking, now, that maybe there could be some sort of introduction and redirect page on a main introductory article, and then continue with 1 or 2 chapter(s) on a page. DJ 1337 Man 01:32, 5 October 2008 (UTC) It is solved now... I hope To prevent any problem, I have requested a new wiki. Rpstories wiki will be yours again very soon, I hope [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:44, 5 October 2008 (UTC) I really hate long discussions and stuff... I love the "easy" way... [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:46, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Not exactly I don't like this "easy" option, though. Why not cooperate instead? I liked Flamefang's idea to just create a mini-wiki for my way. If you don't mind, you could keep editing this section devoted to the scripts as you normally would, with the mini-wiki for stories to be kept open. That would be fine. Besides, it's not really fair that you get a mini-wiki on ConMyth (Pegasus) for Brukolia and no one else does. I'd further suggest, if you still want to do this, that you either: *Remove the Brukolia mini-wiki on ConMyth *Allow others to make their own mini-wikis on ConMyth (or RPStories) *STAY ON THIS WIKI! I still feel you would be needed to help out once in a while, at the least. I feel we can't do this without you. DJ 1337 Man 13:15, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Well, i see no immediate need for Erick to remove the mini-wiki since Broukilia currently has the most articles over even Kaile and Turas which each have quite a few (Kaile has 65). I think this site should be split with the mini-wiki idea. Flamefang 17:55, 5 October 2008 (UTC)flamefang